


Lost in Winter

by TooCreative4Life



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Being Lost, Broken Families, Broken Mind, Calm Down Erik, Character Death, Cold, Cold Weather, Confused Erik, Crying, Death, Drowning, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Loss, Men Crying, Not A Fix-It, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Happy, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pain, Poor Charles, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadness, Snow and Ice, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Tearjerker, Tears, Unhappy Ending, Water, Winter, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooCreative4Life/pseuds/TooCreative4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik takes a walk through a snowy forest with a heartbreaking goal in mind to remedy his problem with Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Winter

Strained silence drifted through the woods, all inhabitants asleep or long fled. Only the crunching of leaves underfoot broke the stillness, cracking loud as thunder. A lone figure walked slowly, dragging his leather shoes through the leaves as if he no longer cared how they looked or how he looked in them. His shoulders curled forwards as if trying to protect himself from the frigid winds. A thick coat, or a coat at all, would have been more helpful perhaps than just his thin turtleneck. The man gave no thought to the cold, however, as he passed through the light forest. His mind was on other mattersa

His skin was prickled by the frost’s nips, goose bumps rising over all the pale flesh and the nervous sweat chilling. A defiant growl came from the man as he shouldered on along the path, or rather the route he’d apparently memorized. His feet fell on unmarked ground, though the slow steps were as confident as if they were walking on pavement.

They had to be since he was most definitely not paying attention to the white landscape before him. No, Erik was in his own world. His heart was racing in his chest, despite the snail’s pace he traveled at. His sharp features twisted. Steel blue eyes clamped shut, forcing the prickling of telltale tears away. Crying was weakness, so he had been taught his whole life.

 

Anger flared in his gut, gnawing at his insides as it burned away the ice, sending it away along with the misery of pain. Years of being told _everything_ was a weakness had not broken him, yet in a week he was shattered by some peace-seeking fool with kind words and gentle thoughts.

Erik snapped his head sharply to the side, stopping abruptly. His hands were closed tightly in a fist, knuckles white as the skin pulled taut over them. The man’s whole form shook, but whether it was from bottling up the tears or stoking the burning rage in his core, he couldn’t tell. His steely eyes watched the pond’s smooth surface. No ice had crusted over it, thankfully for him. Things were easier without ice. It made so many things so dreadfully difficult. This need not be more demanding than it already was.

Droplets trickled down Erik’s frozen cheeks as he stepped forward, feet creating ripples along the water’s surface. Cold shot through his bones and veins, body screaming at him to get out as the icy fire burned through him. Erik didn’t listen, he never did, except when he didn’t need to.

He stopped, the water at his waist and unable to even _feel_ anything below it. His eyes watched the rippling surface as it stilled.

“You’re never alone, my friend,” Erik said to himself, repeating the words told to him. His eyes drifted closed, a harsh breeze whipping at his face. “Where are you now then, Charles?”

Erik’s head dropped beneath the glassy surface, ripples running across, distorting the forest’s mirror. Heavy of mind and heavier of heart, the man sank for the only heart heavier than ice was that of shattering steel.

 

 


End file.
